A Swordsman's Story
by AnimeGeek1
Summary: A story about Zoro, who is like...all that and a bag of chips. Instead of reading the summary, how 'bout you read the story?
1. Chapter 1

One Piece is owned by Eiichiro Oda, and good thing too. He's awesome :D

**This is my first story so be kinda nice, please? And tell me if it's worth continuing, yeah? Thanks!**

Chapter 1

Sanji walked down the steps of the Thousand Sunny, "Nami-swannnnn, Robin-chwannnn," he yelled, "your snack of love is ready!"

Luffy, hearing this, jumped Sanji. "Oi, Sanji, where's my snack?"

Sanji looked up at Luffy, "It's in the kitchen", he growled and then added, "be careful! This is Nami-swan's and Robin-chwan's snack!"

Zoro muttered to himself, "Yeah, yeah, we heard the first time."

Sanji heard him, though and yelled "You wanna say that to my face, you stupid Marimo?"

Zoro looked at Sanji, "Yeah, I said we heard you the first time, you Ero-cook!"

Sanji hit him on the head, "You want a piece of me? I'll kill you!"

Zoro laughed, "Haha, that's the funniest thing I've heard all day. You? Kill me? You couldn't even TOUCH me!"

Sanji put down the food and lifted his foot, ready to beat the daylights out of Zoro. Zoro pulled Wadō Ichimonji just a bit, enough to show that he was ready to fight, but before they started a hand came out of nowhere and touched Zoro's shoulder.

"That's enough, Mr. Swordsman, Cook-san."

"Hai, Robin-chwan!"

Zoro glared at Robin, who was sitting in her chair, reading her book, acting like she hadn't made a hand appear on Zoro's shoulder. He grumbled to himself and went to take a nap.

Everybody was sleeping. The Thousand Sunny was quieter than a grave, and Zoro was the lookout. He was practically asleep himself, until he heard a door creak open. He looked down, only to see Nami, who was tending to her oranges.

"_Why is she doing that NOW?"_ he thought, but he had already closed his eyes again. A couple of minutes later, he heard the door open again, which he assumed was Nami going back inside so he ignored it.

He realized he was wrong though, when a voice called, "Mr. Swordsman? Would you like some coffee?"

He replied, "Why would I want some coffee? I'm trying to sleep!"

Robin giggled, "So you won't sleep, after all, you are the lookout, aren't you?"

Zoro sighed, and called down, "Fine."


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, thanks to ****fmdevil** **for giving me my first review! You are DEFINTELY all that and a bag of chips. You should be proud of yourself! :D**

Chapter 2

A couple of minutes later, Zoro heard Robin coming up the ladder with the coffee. After she handed it to him, she started going back down.

"Oi, Robin."

"Yes?"

"Why would you get me coffee and just leave?"  
>She gave a mysterious smile, "Would you like me to stay with you, Mr. Swordsman?"<br>Zoro practically yelled, "No! I mean—what I meant was that don't you wanna talk?"

Robin's smile widened and grew very close into full out laughter as he tried to explain himself. Zoro sensed this and looked away.

"Thanks for the coffee."

"It's no problem at all, Mr. Swordsman. If you want it more after you're done, just call down. Maybe this time I'll stay up here."

Zoro glared. Robin gave one last laugh and disappeared.

Sanji walked down the steps of the Thousand Sunny, "Nami-swannnnn, Robin-chwannnn," he yelled, "your snack of love is ready!"

Luffy, hearing this, jumped Sanji. "Oi, Sanji, where's my snack?"

Sanji looked up at Luffy, "It's in the kitchen", he growled and then added, "be careful! This is Nami-swan's and Robin-chwan's snack!"

Zoro muttered to himself, "Yeah, yeah, we heard the first time."

Sanji heard him, though and yelled "You wanna say that to my face, you stupid Marimo?"

Zoro looked at Sanji, "Yeah, I said we heard you the first time, you Ero-cook!"

Sanji hit him on the head, "You want a piece of me? I'll kill you!"

Zoro laughed, "Haha, that's the funniest thing I've heard all day. You? Kill me? You couldn't even TOUCH me!"

Sanji put down the food and lifted his foot, ready to beat the daylights out of Zoro. Zoro pulled Wadō Ichimonji just a bit, enough to show that he was ready to fight.

Nami sighed, and thought as Zoro and Sanji continued to bicker, "_Everyday, it's the same old, same old."_

Just then, a low mourning sound was heard throughout the entire ship. Everybody looked around, and even Sanji and Zoro stopped mid-fight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Everybody started to run towards the aquarium, where the sound seemed to be coming from, when suddenly, the deck floor burst open. Horrified, they turned around to see Chopper, who was in full monster form. They tried to stop him, but nothing they did could calm him down. They couldn't attack, in fear of hurting him or possibly killing him. All they could do was watch as Chopper went on a mad rampage, crushing everything, including the main mast.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Chopper turned back into his innocent little form. When they got to him, he was completely knocked out.

"Hey, look everybody! Chopper's awake!"

"Wha? Usopp, what happened?"

"We don't know! We were kinda hoping you would tell us."

Chopper didn't understand this last part, but didn't have a chance to ask him what he meant because right then, the whole crew burst in. After finally settling down, Luffy asked the question that was everybody's mind. "Chopper, why did you got crazy?"

"What are you talking about? I'm not crazy at all!"

"You don't remember?"

"Mm-mm," Chopper answered with a shake of his head, "What happened?"

"We don't know. We were having a normal day until suddenly you broke through the deck as your huge monster form and started destroying everything!"

"What? I would never do that!"

"Yeah, you kinda did. Try to remember what happened."

Chopper thought for a long time, until finally, "Well...I think...there was a guy...and he did something...I don't know, but it was scary. I imagined that Wapol had killed Dr. Kureha and blamed it on me, and they were chasing me through the forest and calling me a monster and stuff. I got so scared that I tried to chase them away, but I accidentally took too many rumble balls."

After a collective gasp, Nami stated something that was terrible, "This person, whoever made Chopper go crazy...they must still be on the ship."


	4. Chapter 4

**Mr Khan****- I totally blanked on that :O but you'll see why I had it break. Next time though, I'll have something else break CUZ I'M A PARTY ANIMAL! WOOT! xD**

Chapter 4

Staring at Nami, they all had one question, "Why?"

She sighed. "Really guys? It's pretty obvious. The mast is broken so we can't get to the next island which was only a day away…and there's no ship close to us so they can't have left…even though I don't know how they got on, I know they aren't able to leave."

_Creak. _They all whirled, staring at where the door opened. Nami laughed uneasily. "Haha, that was just the wind." Then she looked at Sanji and added, "Sanji-kun," she asked in her sweetest voice, "can you protect me anyway though?"  
>Sanji almost fainted from excitement. "HAI, NAMI-SWANNNN~! Nothing will get to you while I'm here!"<p>

Usopp looked at Sanji, "Hey, Sanji, while you're at it-"

Sanji growled at him, "NO. I will only protect Nami-swan! And Robin-chwan too, of course!" He added that last part while looking meaningfully in the archaeologist's direction.

Usopp sweat dropped. "I don't understand you. She's obviously using you." That part though was too quiet for anyone to hear, except for Robin.

Robin smiled, "No thanks, Cook-san. I think I can handle it."

"Really?" a voice called from somewhere outside the room, "I don't think you can, seeing how I'm after your head…Nico Robin."

Practically breaking down the door, the Straw Hat Crew sprinted out of the room. "Who are you?" she demanded, "Why is everybody always after me?"

The man, a short, squat fellow, squealed in delight. "Oh-ho, you don't remember me? I'm so sad," he quivered, wiping a fake tear from his eyes, "how do you not remember? After all…you did destroy the crew that you were part of…the crew that WE were part of."

"I don't remember every crew I joined. Which one were you in?"

"Don't talk to me like that," he growled, "you're gonna die either way, but keep it up and I'll make it painful. Oh so painful."

She scoffed, "What can you do? You're just a short, fat, weak little man. I could kill you in a second. And you still haven't answered my question. What crew were you a part of?"

He laughed, "Oh-ho, you're gonna get a kick out of this. I was part of the…Strong Knot Pirates."


	5. Chapter 5

**I know this is kinda of a short chapter, but I couldn't stop it anywhere else without it being super super long. Sorry! **

Chapter 5

Robin gasped and fell to the floor with look of horror on her face. "The Strong Knot Pirates? No way! They all died! I know they did!"

The man laughed cruelly. "They all DID. My brother was the captain, and while I was too young to go out to sea, he included me as part of the crew anyway. He also said that when I was old enough I could join his crew officially. But when I was finally old enough and tracked him down, do you know what I found? A ghost ship. With everyone dead. Except for one person… you. So I've decided to kill you, just like you killed my brother. And now, with the power of the devil's fruit that I ate—the Dream-Dream fruit—I have the ability to do so!"  
>And before Robin or anyone else could do anything, they were suddenly plunged into darkness. The last thing they heard was "I've made a nightmare specifically for each of you! You'll never get out alive!"<p>

Luffy woke up groggily on the deck of the Thousand Sunny. "What just happened?" He looked for one of his nakama, but seeing nobody there, went to find somebody. Opening the door of the Aquarium Bar, he saw something that he could not understand. It was impossible. There was no way…everyone was dead. Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Chopper, Usopp, Robin, and Franky. All…dead. Luffy ran up to Zoro's body. He started sobbing, looking at his dead friends. He stayed in this position for a long time, until finally, he looked up, eyes red and hollow, as if he was only a zombie, now that he had no nakama. Then he got up, sprinted towards the door, and burst out of the Bar screaming, "BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I have finals next week so I might not be able to update like I usually do. Sorry!**

Chapter 6

Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Usopp, Robin, and Franky meanwhile, were all having different nightmares.

Franky was watching Tom and Iceburg being attacked by CP9 over and over again, and he was powerless to stop them, since he was out of cola.

Nami was watching Cocoyasi Village being ravaged to the ground by Arlong and his crew, and Nojiko was there too, on the floor, half-dead.

Usopp dreamed that the Syrup Village had been taken over by Kuro and that Kaya was being held captive in her own house.

Robin was relieving her eight-year old days again, seeing her whole island fall to the infamous buster call.

Sanji was having his own troubles, seeing as he was stuck again on the "island" that he had almost died of starvation from, and with him were Nami and Robin. And even though he would've jumped into the sea to get them some food, all of them were chained to separate rocks, and unable to break free.

Zoro was imagining that he was still in the dojo, and Kuina was alive. He was walking through the dojo when suddenly, Kuina fell down the stairs and a couple feet away from him. She was alive though, until her dad, Koshiro, started kicking her while she was on the floor. "Stop!" Zoro ran at Koshiro, and in the middle of it, ended up getting shot.

Looking down, he realized that he had actually been shot in the stomach and that he was no longer in the dream.


	7. Chapter 7

**Finals are over, school is out, and I can get back to writing stories! Everybody's happy! Well...everyone except teachers...but they're never happy. Cuz they teach. ANYWAY, sorry for the long wait! I wish I could've updated but I couldn't! :(**

**Also, please, please, please, review! I love reviews! They make me happy inside! And give me ideas for other stories! I have all the time in the world now, but not that many ideas!**

Chapter 7

Looking up, he saw the man holding a pistol.

"Roronoa Zoro. If you had stayed in your dream, you wouldn't have died. I was after only Nico Robin."

Zoro scoffed. "I don't even know your name. You probably don't have a bounty. But boasting now isn't going to do anything. Whatever happens, the stronger man will win."

He pulled out a piece of paper from his jacket pocket and threw it at Zoro. "Here, read this. It might help you."

Zoro picked it up, only to see it was a wanted poster. "Damon...$56,000? Ha! You have less of a bounty than even that stupid cook!"

Damon growled. "Well, like you said, it's too late to boast now. Nightmare...Coffin!" At those last words, a black coffin opened up behind Zoro and trapped him inside of it. "That was easy. Nothing changed from 5 minutes ago."

_Creak. "What was that?" _Damon wondered. But seeing nothing, he turned back around only to be faced with...Zoro. "WHAT? How did you get out of your nightmare?"  
>"What are you talking about? All that happened was darkness closed around me for a second, and then disappeared. Nothing happened."<br>As Zoro was getting in his battle stance, Damon noticed something. "_His wound! The pain's been keeping him anchored to the real world!" _Gasping, he shot at where Zoro had been, only to notice that he wasn't there anymore. "Oni...giri!"

Clutching his wounds, Damon died before he hit the ground. As Zoro was putting his katana back into its sheath, Luffy suddenly yelled, "BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"What?"

Luffy looked at Zoro, and thinking it was Damon, punched him right where he had been shot. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR? I JUST SAVED YOUR LIFE, JERK!"

"Oh...hey Zoro! Did you kill that short guy?"

"DON'T HEY ME! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Luffy started laughing, and when Zoro was about to kill Luffy for real, Robin asked, "What happened, Mr. Swordsman?"

"Oh. That guy was gonna kill you while you were in your dream. I killed him first. That's all."

She frowned, put off by his bluntness. "I see. Well thank you."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Zoro walked off in search of some weights to restart training, which surely would have given Chopper a heart attack if he had been awake. Actually…that's probably why he did that…

After a couple hours of weightlifting, Robin walked up to him. "What did I do to you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Suddenly, you're so rude to me. I know we didn't always get along but after saving my life it seems strange to me that you would act like this."  
>He looked away. "You haven't done anything. It's just…I have to work some stuff out by myself."<p>

She frowned. "You don't have to do everything by yourself, even if you are one of the strongest members of this crew. We're all here for you."

"Yeah, well, this is one thing I have to do myself."  
>"Fine. Be like that." As Robin started walking away, she decided on something. "No, you know what?" she asked, turning around, "it's not fine. You will tell me. I want to know why you're acting like this. I know after Skypiea and CP9 that you trust me, so it's not anything like that."<p>

He glared at her, daring at her to continue. Robin noticed this and quieted down, but crossed her arms and stood in the doorway, telling him that she wasn't going anywhere until he told her what was up with him.

After a long excruciating silence, Zoro began to speak. "When that idiot, Damon, started going off about he was going to kill you-before and after everyone was trapped in their dreams- I got angry. Like, really angry. Angrier than I've ever been, and it surprised me. It wasn't like a 'don't hurt my nakama' type of angry…it was stronger than that. I need to know why I felt like that. And I have to learn how to control it, or I'll be weaker for it."

Robin took long strides until she was right up in front of Zoro. "Weaker? How is that weaker? And…," she paused, as if she didn't really know what she was saying, "I've been on a lot of pirate ships in my life. Whenever a guy says something like that to me, I know what's really happened. He loves me. But this…this is the first time I've felt anything back..."

Zoro gaped at her, mouth wide open. After a couple of minutes all he managed out was a feeble "Uhhh…"

She narrowed her eyes. "Whatever. I should've known that you wouldn't care. You probably can't even feel that much emotion." And with that said, she spun on her heel and stormed out.

_"What the heck was that?" _Zoro wondered,_ "I've never seen her act like that before."_


	9. Chapter 9

**Ahhhhh! Finishing this story was so hard! But I finally did it! I finished my first story! :D**

Chapter 9

"Robin! Robin, wait. I do care. I just... I just didn't know what to say..."

She looked startled. "Really?"

"Yeah...I mean, I know that it'll be hard for me to act right to you, but I know that we should be together. It'll be tough for me to focus on something other than training or sleeping-"

"Or drinking." Robin added. She started to walk towards the deck of the Thousand Sunny.

Zoro gave a small smile and followed. "Or drinking. But I can do it. And I can make this last. WE can make this last."

Robin stopped and looked at him carefully. "Can we? Can we really? Because I've seen you, and no matter how much I want to be with you, I won't like it if you just ignore me for training, got it?" 

"_What have I just done?" _Zoro wondered, but out loud he said, "Of course I won't ignore you for training. That won't happen. I promise."

Robin stared at the now-fast approaching island. "Well," she started, "if we're together now, I guess you should come with me while I shop for clothes."

Zoro grimaced but said, "Of course I will. That's what a good... ahhh," he added almost painfully "... boyfriend does."

The Thousand Sunny anchored and when Sanji offered to help Robin and Nami shop (as usual) Robin smiled and said, "No thanks Cook-san. I have someone else to help me today."

"Someone else? Who?" Sanji asked.

"Oi, move out of the way, Ero-cook." Zoro past Sanji and asked Robin, "Ready?"

"My, my, how blunt of you. Shouldn't you be a little sweeter to me, Zoro? After all, that is how a good BOYFRIEND acts, right, Cook-san?"

Sanji could only stare at Robin and Zoro, who were now linked hand in hand. "Wha... How... Robin... Marimo... WHAT?"

Zoro smirked. "See ya, Dartboard-Brow."


End file.
